Natsuki
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Siete lunas. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Cuál era su origen? Solo podía estar segura de una cosa: esa era la única pista que tenía para poder regresar a su hogar con su familia y poder detener el peligro que amenazaba su presente, su pasado… y su futuro. Post-manga. Cap. 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Natsuki**

**Summary:** Siete lunas. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Cuál era su origen? Solo podía estar segura de una cosa: esa era la única pista que tenía para poder regresar a su hogar con su familia y poder detener el peligro que amenazaba su presente, su pasado… y su futuro. Post-manga.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo uno**

_Hacía una preciosa tarde en el Sengoku Jidai, el viento mecía con suavidad las hojas de los árboles y todos los habitantes de la aldea de Musashi vivían bien y en paz._

_Habían pasado ya casi veinte años desde que la perla de Shikon había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y diecisiete desde que Kagome había vuelto a la época feudal, para vivir con su amado InuYasha._

_Desde hacía veinte años todos vivían en paz, claro que con sus cuantos ataques pero nada comparado con Naraku y la perla._

_Sango, quien ya había tenido doce hijos y estaba encinta de nuevo, se encontraba tranquila lavando ropa mientras que sus hijos mayores, osea las gemelas y Komori, se encargaban de cuidar a sus hermanos. Aun le faltaban varios de los veinte que le había prometido a Miroku. InuYasha no dejaba de regañar al monje diciendo que ya parecían conejos, y era cierto._

_Miroku e InuYasha se encontraban en esos momentos cerca de la aldea, luego de haber ido a exorcizar a una aldea que quedaba a dos días del lugar donde vivían. Claro que, igual que hacía veinte años, el hanyô no dejaba de reclamarle al monje lo estafador que era, y este, como siempre, le decía todas y cada una de sus necesidades, a lo que InuYasha solo bufaba._

Kohaku había crecido y era todo un exterminador.

Kôga y Ayame… La verdad era que los chicos no sabían de ellos hacía mucho tiempo, pero suponían que estaban bien.

Rin, una vez adulta, decidió volver al lado de Sesshômaru, aun con su espíritu infantil.

Kaede había muerto varios años atrás, dejando a Miroku y Kagome su trabajo.

Myôga… el pequeño cobarde se aparecía en contadas ocasiones, durante las cuales casi no había ataques de monstruos.

Shippô… ¿Qué decir de Shippô? Había pasado todos sus exámenes de demonio zorro y se había vuelto más fuerte, aunque eso no le servía de nada en contra del hanyô.

Bueno, en fin, Miroku e InuYasha caminaban de regreso a la aldea. En aproximadamente una hora estarían de vuelta. El hanyô, como siempre, de brazos cruzados dentro de las mangas de su haori, y el monje estaba rodeado por un aura satisfactoria, para él, claro.

_— ¡Hey!__—de pronto, por los aires, apareció Shippô, yendo a parar al hombro del monje.__— ¿Ya van para la aldea?__—preguntó entusiasmado._

_—Así es, Shippô, hemos acabado valerosamente con todos los demonios que habían hecho destrozos en una villa.__—dijo el monje, solemne._

_— ¡Keh! Sí, claro, si yo fui quien hizo todo el trabajo.__—le reclamó el hanyô, como siempre lo hacía, aunque en realidad dijera la verdad._

_—Eres un estafador, Miroku.__—le dijo Shippô._

_—Oye, enano.__—el hanyô pareció observarlo detalladamente por unos segundos.__—Han pasado veinte años, ¿Por qué no creces y dejas ya de ser un crío?_

El kitsune le sacó la lengua.

_—Bien que tu sabes mejor que nadie que los yôkai envejecen más lento que los humanos.__—se mofó._

_El hanyô roló los ojos._

_— ¡Ah!__—dijo de pronto el kitsune.__—Oye, InuYasha, han pasado veinte años y aun llevas el kotodama-no-nenju, ¿por qué no te comportas para que Kagome no te siga mandando al suelo?__—se burló._

_Un certero puñetazo dio en la coronilla del kitsune._

_—Keh, Kagome es una tirana._

_—Pero comparado a lo que te sentaba hace veinte años ya no es nada, InuYasha, además ya estás acostumbrado.__—dijo el monje._

_—Sí, claro, como si fuera posible acostumbrarse a esta cosa.__—dijo jalando el collar en su cuello._

_Miroku se encogió de hombros y Shippô hizo una mueca de burla. El hanyô los fulminó a ambos con la mirada._

_— ¡Miren, llegamos a la aldea!__—gritó Shippô._

_— ¡Chichi-hue!__—un grupo de niños se lanzó sobre Miroku cuando entraron a la aldea. Tanto a Shippô como a InuYasha se les resbaló una gotita por la sien._

_Siguió avanzando sin importarle mucho si Miroku había sobrevivido a la avalancha. Estaba irritado, Miroku no había parado de hablar estupideces desde que habían salido de aquella villa. Pasaba el tiempo y su carácter seguía exactamente igual, lo que en realidad, no sorprendía a nadie._

_— ¡Chichi-hue!_

_La voz chillona e infantil de un pequeño de aproximadamente cinco años sacó al hanyô de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos eran color ámbar y su cabello plateado, y además dos pequeñas orejitas se asomaban por su cabeza. Volteó en la dirección de la voz y vio al pequeño corriendo en dirección suya. Una radiante sonrisa iluminó su rostro para luego acuclillarse para recibir al pequeño entre sus brazos._

_— ¡Volviste, volviste!__—gritó emocionado el pequeño lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.__—Natsuki dijo que no volverías hasta dentro de una semana._

_— ¿Ah sí?__—dijo poniéndose en pie con su hijo en brazos. El pequeño asintió energético._

_— ¿Vamos a ir al bosque como prometiste, cierto, chichi-hue?__—pregunto entusiasmado._

_—Keh, eso no lo dudes, iremos todos juntos. ¿Qué dices si vamos a buscar a tu madre, eh, enano?_

_— ¡Sí, sí! ¿Me llevas en tus hombros?_

_—Pero no te hagas para atrás como la última vez, ¿entendido?_

_El niño asintió energético y él lo sentó sobre uno de sus hombros para comenzar a caminar en dirección al olor de su mujer, que suponía, estaba cerca de su cabaña._

_— ¡Eh, Kagome!__—le gritó cuando ella estuvo a su vista. La miko volteó a verle y una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro._

_— ¡InuYasha! ¡Has vuelto!__—dejando lo que hacía corrió hacia él para abrazarle, siendo inmediatamente correspondida._

_— ¡Mamá! Ahora podremos ir a pasear al bosque, ¿ne?__—preguntó el pequeño entusiasmado._

_—Debemos esperar a tu hermana.__—dijo tomando a su hijo en brazos._

_InuYasha, gracias a su linaje demoniaco, se veía prácticamente igual que hacía dos décadas atrás, y ella, al estar vinculada a él, podía saborear la dulce juventud por varios años más._

_—Oe, Kagome, ¿no notas algo extraño?__—preguntó de repente InuYasha._

_—Ahora que lo dices…—era cierto, desde hacía ya unas horas había detectado una presencia extraña._

_—Iré a buscar a Natsuki.__—dijo con seriedad, decidido. La miko asintió estando de acuerdo y él partió hacia el bosque. ¿Por qué esa niña no entendía que no podía ir al bosque sola?_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_—Una vez más.__—se dijo a sí misma, decidida._

_Sin perder tiempo dio un brinco y logró sujetarse de una rama antes de caer._

_Quinto intento: fallido._

_Bufó escalando la rama y luego volviendo a saltar, solo que esta vez su pie se atoró en una liana y se fue de lleno hacia adelante._

_— ¡Kya!__—soltó un chillido esperando el golpe, que nunca llegó._

_— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_La voz de su padre la hizo dar un respingo, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos._

_—Y-Yo… No sabía que habías vuelto._

_—Y yo no sabía que a mi hija le gustaba hacer cosas peligrosas a mis espaldas.__—dijo molesto._

_—Lo siento.__—musitó en voz bajita._

_—Más te vale que no vuelvas a internarte en el bosque sola, ¿has entendido?_

_—Sí, papá._

_Dejó que se pusiera en pie por su cuenta._

_Su hija era ligeramente más baja que Kagome, teniendo catorce años; su cabello era plateado y sus ojos ámbares, con las típicas orejitas sobre su cabeza. Myôga le había dicho que esto se debía a la cantidad de sangre demoniaca que corría por sus venas._

_—Vamos, tu hermano quiere conocer el bosque, te están esperando._

_—Hai.__—dijo aun apenada._

_El hanyô comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea y ella le siguió de cerca._

_—Papá.__—lo llamó suavemente._

_Él volteó a verla._

_— ¿Estás enojado conmigo?_

_Suspiró._

_—No, no lo estoy, pero estás advertida._

_Ella esbozó una radiante sonrisa y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, quien la acobijó entre sus brazos._

_—No quiero que te pase nada, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?__—le dijo con reproche._

_—Pero siempre que esté en problemas tú vendrás a salvarme, ¿cierto?_

_—Si estoy fuera no podré hacerlo, pero ten seguro una cosa, yo siempre te voy a proteger. A ti, a tu hermano y a tu madre._

_La joven sonrió y se apegó más a su padre._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_— ¿Es ella, mi señor?__—se escuchó una voz entre las penumbras._

_Podía verse en el interior de un charco de agua la figura de un hombre de vestimentas rojas y cabello plateado abrazar a una joven de mismo color de cabello, solo que con ropas más habituales._

_—Así es, ella es a quien buscábamos._

_— ¿Qué haremos ahora que la encontramos?_

_Una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de uno de los sujetos._

_—La encontraremos… y luego, ya lo verás, el control será todo nuestro. Ahora, retírate._

_El sirviente hizo una reverencia y luego desapareció._

_—Ya casi está todo listo.__—dijo para sí mismo._

_Ya le faltaba poco, tenía las siete lunas bajo su control, ya solo le faltaba una cosa._

_—Espera, Natsuki, el momento pronto llegará._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A:** He aquí mi nueva historia. ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo!

Les invito a participar en el reto de apertura del Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsuki**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo dos**

_— ¡Auxilio! —chilló Shippô escapando de los trillizos. Exactamente, Sango y Miroku habían tenido trillizos unos años antes, y como era ya costumbre, veían a Shippô como juguete._

_— ¡Shippô! —chillaron los tres niños al mismo tiempo persiguiendo al kitsune._

_— ¡InuYasha, sálvame! —gritó saltando al hombro del hanyô._

_—Eres patético, Shippô. —se mofó el hanyô._

_— ¡Shippô! —gritaron los pequeños llegando al frente del hanyô._

_—Aquí tienen. —tomó a Shippô de la cola y lo dejó caer sobre los niños para luego darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección al bosque, donde Kagome y sus hijos lo estaban esperando._

_— ¡No, InuYasha, espera, no me dejes! —pudo escuchar el llanto de Shippô._

_Roló los ojos._

_— ¡Apúrate, papá!_

_— ¡Voy!_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_— ¿Crees que podremos acampar aquí, InuYasha? —le preguntó Kagome cuando anocheció. Pasarían esa noche en el bosque y luego regresarían a la aldea._

_— ¡Papá, mamá! —escucharon el grito de su hija mayor._

_— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —preguntó el hanyô poniéndose alerta._

_— ¡Encontré unas aguas termales! —dijo apareciendo entre los arbustos._

_Los ojos de la miko se iluminaron._

_— ¡Genial! Hace mucho que no encontramos unas, vamos, tú cuida los alrededores, InuYasha. —dijo entusiasmada dándole al hanyô su arco y flechas sin darle tiempo a decir nada y luego tomando a su hijo en brazos._

_— ¡Oye! —se quejó. — ¿Y qué se supone que haré yo mientras ustedes están allí?_

_—Ya te lo dije, cuida los alrededores._

_El hanyô la fulminó con la mirada. La miko comenzó a caminar hacia las aguas termales ignorándolo completamente._

_—Gomen ne, chichi-hue. —le dijo el pequeño despidiéndose de él con una mano._

_Gruñó. Maldita Kagome._

_— ¿Y tú que me ves? —le gruño a su hija, quien aun estaba allí viéndolo con curiosidad._

_— ¿Yo? Nada, nada. —dijo levantando las manos en son de paz y siguiendo el camino que tomó su madre._

_—Keh. —masculló cruzándose de brazos y mirando un punto vacío._

_Regresó su mirada al punto donde su familia se había ido._

_—Keh. —volvió a soltar comenzando a caminar en esa dirección._

_Divisó las aguas termales y ya dentro de ellas a su hijo, Ryu. Su esposa estaba desvistiéndose y su hija estaba sentada en una roca._

_Saltó hacia la rama de un árbol para recostarse y vigilar._

_Escuchó un chapoteo seguido de un suspiro. Kagome se había metido a las termas, pero Natsuki seguía sentada en la roca._

_— ¿No vendrás, Natsuki? —le preguntó Kagome a lo que esta negó._

_La risa de Ryu interrumpió el ambiente, seguida de unos chapoteos._

_Se escuchó un movimiento entre los arbustos e InuYasha rápidamente se puso alerta._

_—Salgan del agua. —dijo con voz firme._

_Kagome lo interpretó rápidamente y tomó a Ryu para salir del agua y vestirse._

_De un salto estuvo en el suelo, parado en frente al lugar de donde había venido el ruido. Lo sentía, estaba cerca._

_—Vaya, vaya, vaya…_

_Una voz tétrica invadió el lugar. Sin perder tiempo InuYasha desenfundó a la Colmillo Perforacero (Tessaiga, Tetsusaiga, Colmillo de Acero, como quieran)._

_—Sal de donde te escondes, engendro. —dijo el hanyô._

_Ryu se abrazó fuerte a su madre, con miedo._

_—Tranquilízate, InuYasha, no es a ti a quien quiero._

_Gruñó._

_— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_—Todos conocen en nombre del hanyô y la sacerdotisa que destruyeron la perla de Shikon. —una risa malévola lo acompañó._

De pronto todo el lugar se llenó de niebla, impidiendo cualquier tipo de visión.

_—Mamá. —pudo escuchar a la perfección la voz temblorosa de su hijo, y a Kagome consolándolo diciendo que todo estaría bien._

_De pronto sintió un agudo dolor en el abdomen. Maldición, lo habían pillado de sorpresa. No pudo evitar el gemido de dolor que escapó de sus labios._

_— ¡InuYasha, ¿estás bien?! —escuchó la voz preocupada de Kagome._

_— ¡Salgan de aquí! —les gritó._

_—Pero, InuYa…_

_— ¡Ahora! —exigió._

_Antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier movimiento un gran estruendo se escuchó._

_—No podrán huir hasta que tenga lo que quiero._

_Una figura hizo acto de presencia entre la niebla. Solo podía verse una mancha oscura con aire tenebroso._

_—No alargaré más su sufrimiento._

_Un grito se escuchó y la niebla se desvaneció, solo que en ese instante, ya solo eran tres._

_Guardó su espada al sentir que la presencia desaparecía por completo._

_—InuYasha. —le llamó Kagome angustiada. El pequeño Ryu comenzó a llorar. Volteó rápidamente._

_—Natsuki…—sollozó el pequeño._

_— ¡Maldición!_

_Sin perder tiempo tomó a su esposa e hijo en brazos y comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea, a la que pudieron llegar en unos minutos._

_—Quédense aquí, yo iré a buscarla. —dijo en tono firme dándose la vuelta con intención de marcharse._

_— ¡No, espera! —la voz de Kagome lo detuvo. —Iré contigo._

_—No, debes quedarte con Ryu.__—le dijo con firmeza._

_—Pero…_

_— ¡Te estoy diciendo que debes quedarte, Kagome! Yo buscaré a nuestra hija, tú quédate aquí, donde vas a estar a salvo._

_No pudo replicar debido a la mirada que el hanyô le dedicó, así que simplemente asintió._

_Al ver como su esposa cedía, comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que había venido._

_Encontraría a Natsuki. A como diera lugar._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Abrió los ojos, adolorida.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Estaba en un bosque. No había nadie alrededor. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

Recordaba estar en las termas con su familia y luego… Nada.

Se puso en pie sosteniéndose en el tronco de un árbol.

Se encontraba sola. No sentía ningún olor familiar. Estaba completamente sola. El miedo la inundó. ¿Qué haría? Nunca había estado en una situación parecida. ¿Dónde estaba su padre?

Un olor familiar llegó a sus fosas nasales.

¡Por fin!

Emprendió camino hacia el lugar de donde venía ese aroma y lo vio.

_— ¡Papá!__—sentía el alivio recorrerla de pies a cabeza en cuanto distinguió la figura de su padre._

_Al escucharla, el hanyô se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como corría hacia él._

_— ¡Oh, papá!__—dejó ir en un sollozo lanzándose a los brazos de su padre y abrazándolo con fuerza.__—Tenía tanto miedo._

_— ¿Pero qué…?—escuchó que él decía._

_De pronto sintió como bruscamente era tirada al suelo y soltó un gemido de dolor._

_— ¿Quién eres tú?__—rugió el hanyô tronando sus garras.__—No sé porqué te pareces a mí, pero lo que sea que estés tramando, no es divertido, niña._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A:** Y seguimos avanzando.

Les invito a participar en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


End file.
